Lil Bulb
Lil Bulb= Lil Bulb is an invention that can perform a wide variety of tasks, including find dimes, drive a car, take notes, make toast, find your keys, and serve as a reading light. Biography Lil Bulb was invented by Gyro Gearloose . When Gyro pitched Lil Bulb to Scrooge and the Board, they refused to fund Lil Bulb on the grounds that Gyro's inventions frequently turn evil. Later, Louie tries out Lil Bulb to find Scrooge's Number One Dime , promising Gyro that if it works, he'll get Lil Bulb funded. Lil Bulb later turns evil and Louie calls the deal off. When Gyro's intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, found out that Lil Bulb had turned evil, he posted the plans for Lil Bulb on an online forum, hoping to crowdsource a solution to the problem. Mark Beaks found the post, and stole Gyro's idea. He gave Lil Bulb a redesign, renamed it the B.U.D.D.Y System (short for B'eaks '''U'nmanned 'D'river 'D'rone 'Y'ay!), and marketed it as a robotic chauffeur. When Scrooge considered replacing Launchpad McQuack with the B.U.D.D.Y System, Launchpad challenged it to a car race. After Launchpad lost the race, Gyro realised the B.U.D.D.Y System is Lil' Bulb and threatened Beaks with legal action. However, since Beaks got Lil Bulb off an online forum, there was nothing Gyro could do. Scrooge, Gyro, Mark Beaks, and Dewey were driven back to the Money Bin, while Scrooge finished the paperwork to buy the B.U.D.D.Y System. After Beaks accidentally insulted it, the B.U.D.D.Y System turned evil again. Everyone was saved from the out-of-control car by Gizmoduck. Scrooge decided not to buy the B.U.D.D.Y System. Lil Bulb works alongside Gyro in his lab. When Magica De Spell caused the shadows of Lil Bulb, Manny, and Gyro Gearloose to trash the lab, Gyro told Lil Bulb and Manny whoever defeated the most shadows would win Gyro's respect (and the loser would be fired). The shadows were ultimately too much for Lil Bulb and Manny, but they were saved by Fenton. Fenton plugged Lil Bulb into a laser Gyro invented, increased Lil Bulb's wattage output, and optimised the laser's spatial coherence to fight the shadows. Appearance Lil Bulb As Gyro Gearloose designed it, Lil Bulb is a lightbulb with arms and legs. Lil Bulb is about a foot tall. B.U.D.D.Y. When Mark Beaks ripped off Lil Bulb, Beaks redesigned it as a roughly human-shaped robot with a computer monitor for a head, with the lightbulb concealed under the monitor. B.U.D.D.Y is about three feet tall. Personality Not unlike Gyro Gearloose, its inventor, Lil Bulb is temperamental and resents being insulted or taken for granted. Appearances Season 1 * The Great Dime Chase! * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Shadow War! Names in Foreign Dubs * '''Latin Spanish: Foquito (Translation: Lil Bulb) Trivia * Lil Bulb has previously appeared in the original Donald Duck comics by Carl Barks and Don Rosa. There he was known as Little Helper, and was created from a combination of Donald's desk lamp and Gyro's own intelligence. In light of this, it is unsurprising that just as Gyro was much more friendly prior to Ducktales (2017), Little Helper wasn't prone to turning evil. A comic by Don Rosa established it as Gyro's first invention (as opposed to the current series where we know of several inventions Gyro invented first). * In the original Ducktales series, Lil Bulb was named Little Bulb. |-|Gallery= DT2017 - Gyro Gearloose.jpg The-Great-Dime-Chase!-6.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-7.png The Great Dime Chase! 9.jpg The Great Dime Chase.png Dime Chase.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-2.png ru:Малыш Фонарь Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck Category:Returning Characters Category:Inventions of Gyro Gearloose Category:Comics Characters Category:Disney Afternoon Characters Category:Team Science